


Naboo

by Sweetaro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Omega, Cults, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Manipulation, Mates, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Patriarchy, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetaro/pseuds/Sweetaro
Summary: Naboo was supposed to be a paradise. A way for Rey to get away from society while she waits for Poe. Getting the invite to go to Naboo, a closed society where Alphas and Omegas get along. Where everything looks perfect. Too perfect. And is it just Rey or do all of the Omegas act weird? They all cling to Alpha males, and talk only about pups and homemaking, how great their alpha husbands are, and just how much Naboo is perfect. Nothing seems right, and Rey is starting to get uncomfortable with how the town keeps asking her when she and the reclusive Ben Solo are going to get married and be the same. And the fact that he sounds so assured when agreeing with them. Something is going on, but is Rey going to get out in time before she has some of the Kool-Aid?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I love and was inspired by MalevolentReverie for this story. I kind of think of this as an evil OUAT mixed with 100% Stepford Wives. Probably will be shit but whatever, I need to write. Kudos=updates I need validation.

Dear Miss Palpatine,  
According to our records we have identified you as a prospective omega that could benefit from our organization and the provisions of medical, financial, and social support as a part of the instinctual community. We have been in touch with your medical provider and have found you to be an ideal match to welcome to Naboo, the perfect community for Alphas and Omegas to coexist. We look forward to meeting you soon to welcome into our open community.

Sincerly,  
Holdo  
Assistant Mayor

“What the fuck is Naboo?” Poe asked looking up from the piece of paper that Rey handed him in the mad frenzy of her packing the contents of her room.

It’s nor what, its a where dummy. It’s apparently a gated community in Boston.” She grunted, tugging clothes off of hangers. “Apparently thy try to offer haven to unmated omegas until they find a mate. My doctor recommended it since I’m nearing my majority. Soon I won’t be jail bail!”

“How did they find you though, they just have records of omega’s?” Poe asked.

“Omega records are public information, they probably found me as one of the few that hasn’t dealt in drugs to suppress heat or to get fucked.”

“And you’re going there? Rey it just seems sudden, shouldn’t you just go and check it out first?”

“Who cares? It’s a step up from living at Plutt’s. He is like a few weeks away from selling me to some Alpha Dick.”

“Hey!” He scowled in offense. “Not all alphas are like that!”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that, but I’m not safe here. If I at least go live there for a couple months then I can turn legal safely, leave, and…” She trailed off with a flirty smile. He smirked in return and leaned closer for his larger nose to bump against hers affectionately.

“Then I suppose during your next heat I come in and mate with you and we live happily ever after.”

“Glad to know you’re catching on.” She gave him a quick pack then handed him a trash bag. “Now help me pack so I can make the next bus out of here.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That’s where Rey found herself. Alone on the side of the road with all of her worldly possessions either in her backpack or in the trash bag at her feet. It took a couple hours to drive out here, and by 5 am she was looking up at the sign directing her to Naboo. That was an additional 20 miles from the freeway. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She grumbled while hitching her bag up over her shoulder and started the trek out in the general direction that the nice bus driver directed her. Walking down the side street that might as well have been a hiking trail, Rey made her way down the path. Being 17, being awake at this time felt completely unnatural. All she hoped, was that a warm bed awaited her by the time she reached the town.

She wondered what it would be like, to be constantly surrounded by other omegas in a community that might actually respect them. She wasn’t sugar coating it with Poe, Omega’s had shit compared to everyone else. Despite the laws and protests for equal treatment, the world was lying to itself saying that they were all equal. Sure Alphas, Beta, and even Omegas were not discriminated in applications or service, but that didn’t mean shit to what matters. Sure Omegas could work and order from McDonald, but their sensitive information was still public. They might be able to have a bank account, but they were not able to live independently on their own. It didn’t matter how many changes in her society were made, the important shit didn’t. Which was why suppressants and inducers were prescribed under extreme circumstances. It never mattered, they were the minority Betas and Alphas were treated humanely, while omegas were forced to struggle. 

Omegas the betas and especially to the alphas. While the betas were treated like normal humans, alphas got the best and the top control of society. Society just pretended there was equal opportunity between the denominations.

Judging by the cramps her knuckles had by gripping the trash bag in her hands and the sharp pain in her feet, she was a few miles down when she saw light shining from behind her. Whipping her head back, a truck was making the way down the path, taking up the majority of the span that made her back up. The instinctual part of her wanted to run the other way, to cower, to not make eye contact at all. But the stronger part of her held up her hand with her thumb held up in an attempt to ask whoever it was for a ride.


	2. Chapter 2: The Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write this stuff after that new beautiful trailer, I feel I am going straight to hell. worth it.

Rey felt a tingle of fear starting along the spine of her neck, probably a sense she could chalk up to being an omega. Without an alpha r others around she felt weaker with no one to rely on. The truck slowed to a stop alongside her, and the windows were too tinted for her to view into to see who was staring out on her, until the window rolled down and she was smacked with an intense smell that reeked one thing.

Alpha! Alpha! Alpha! Her blood basically singed as it burned for the scent. Heavens above they must have never used a suppressant in their life for the pheromones admitting from the car, that it also told her one thing also. Unmated alpha.

The window rolled down to reveal the face of a beautiful man sitting in the drivers side, looking out at her exuding male confidence. He wouldn’t be described as “classically handsome”, but his unique features added an enchanting and different beauty. His face was pale but was speckled by a few beauty marks, and with a larger nose and ears peeking out from beneath waving locks, he probably had a horrible childhood. But as a man with a square masculine jaw, and dark tresses that covered his ear and framed his face complete with dark intense eye, to her he was one of the hottest men Rey had ever scene. 

“Are you lost?” He asked tilting his head to the side as if studying her. “Little omega?”

Electricity shocked through her from his deep voice, and she clutched her bag tighter to ground herself.

“Maybe, there aren’t really clear directions on how to get to this center...neighborhood thing. Have you ever heard of Naboo?” He smiled at that, something glinting in his eye.

“Well then you’re in luck, I’m headed that way, after doing some business out of town. It is a town by the way not just a neighborhood.”

“Right.” Rey breathed, her mind haywire and hoping she could chalk it up to fatigue. “I don’t suppose you could help me with that?”

“I’ll give you a lift, come around.”

“Thank you.” Walking around the side of the car, she opened the door to the truck and climbed in with her items in hand. If she thought smelling his scent outside of the car was bad, sitting in the truck was like being enveloped heavily into it, and once he rolled up his window, she was trapped in it. Soft jazz music was playing over the stereo, that provided something in the background to distract the two passengers from the silence between them.

“So what brings you to Naboo?” The stranger asked, his eyes not shifting from the road.  
Rey raised a brow at that sort of question, if he was an alpha, he must have also been invited to live within the town too. So why would he be curious for why she would choose to live in Naboo.

“I was invited like most, I came from a very...rough background, and didn’t want to risk being sold off to some alpha wanting a knot. I decided Naboo would be a good living situation for the time being.”

“It is a shame what they are doing to the omegas out there.” The stranger nodded. “I’m glad you decided to see the light and come away. I’m sure you’ll like here as much as I do in due time.”

She smiled softly at that and fiddled with her fingers.

“I’m sure I can. Is it nice living here?”

“Very, I like it. I might be old fashioned, but I like living in a town that is small enough you can know everyone’s name. And it definitely provides the chance for growing within a community. Its safe here, we can be our true selves.”

“Is it uncomfortable living all...together?”

He laughed at that, deep and throaty. “Are you asking if we are all having an orgy all the time? The answer to that is a big ‘no’ we aren’t animals. We’re pretty monogamous around here as strange as that sounds.” His last comment sounded like a joke and Rey chortled at the comment, unaware of the sly smile on the drivers face. 

“And I thought I would have to bring my A-game.”

“Sorry to disappoint you that way. You aren’t into all of that...dating are you?” He raised a brow at her with a quirked lip, definitely flirting if she ever heard it. Then again, she definitely was flirting back with him. 

“I’m pretty monogamous myself.” She whispered back. “Although I’m really hiding out here for safety for a few months until my boyfriend comes for me.” 

Though she wasn’t aware, his grip on the steering wheel tightened, the plastic crunching under a grip that was stronger than an average human.

“Is that right? Well hopefully nothing happens between you guys, long distance relationships are hard after all.”

“Well I think I can worry about that.” She grumbled. “I just want to have a basic life, its not my fault that I’m an omega, I shouldn’t have to fight out there for some decency.”

“I agree, you don’t have to worry anymore about it, you’ll be safe here. We take care of each other.”

“How sweet, excuse me if I’m not really that type.” Rey muttered sarcastically when the car came to an abrupt stop. For a moment she thought he was going to lash to her comment against the town when she saw he was stopping to punch in a code to a large gate. The arrived at a gated entrance that extended down both ways blocking out everything on the outside.

With a series of beeped tones, the stranger turned to her with a sly smile and eyes that were unreadable. “We’ll see.” Once the gate opened he proceeded to drive in, to the nicest neighborhood that Rey had ever seen. She didn’t know if he was driving slowly, or going the speed limit of the neighborhood, but she was able to take it all in.

The town looked like it was a set from Edward Scissorhands, most of the buildings looked the same other than the bit of differences they held for the respective businesses. It wasn’t like you would be able to find a Mcdonalds or a chain store around here, instead, there were small shops. A deli and pharmacy next to a bank, a few clothing shops, and even an old fashioned toy store. With it still being the morning, everything was closed, and the street lamps were starting to shut off with the rising sun. It was definitely as the stranger said, a small town, small enough where it seems you could walk anywhere within the town.

“If you were invited to stay, I think the omegas are invited to live at Maz’s Inn. It’s like an omega dormitory, provides extra security or something.”

“Seriously?”

“Oh come on, it’s like college, you have your own room and everything, the main benefit is that it gives you a break from Alphas. Alphas aren't allowed in the building. It's supposed to feel like a retreat or some crap like that. It's a complete farce if you ask me.”

Having someone else think it was ridiculous made Rey feel better on the situation, but she supposed living in an omega inn wasn’t the worst living situation she’s had before. He drove his way through the town with ease until he pulled up to a large house within what felt like the heart of the suburbs and towns. It was a large Victorian style house with a large gate open at the end of the driveway for cars to come down the drive. Surrounded by a large manicured lawn, with a view able garden and beautiful flowers, the house felt welcoming and safe. Almost like the picture definition of a home, it brought a smile to Rey’s face seeing all of the green and life after living in the cold heartless city. 

Driving up to the house, the driver turned off the car and opened his door to step out.

“It’s okay, if you want to drop me off and leave, you’ve been a big help already.” Rey motioned for him to stop as he walked around the front of his truck.  
He opened the door from her, and holy hell the truck was already a foot off the ground, yet he still towered over her. Seeing the stranger standing, she realized how insanely huge this alpha was. While his facial features should have been an indication for the size of this alpha, as he was all broad shoulders and huge muscles. His shoulders spanned out and arms were laced with muscle underneath the plaid shirt he was wearing. 

“It’s fine, I just wanted to give you a hand with that…” He motioned to her trash bag and as he reached for it, he leaned forward with his neck craned, revealing the side of his neck that held his mating gland. Bare, without any marks. Rey didn’t know why she was so keen to notice, but she did, he was a single strong alpha. 

Instinct. Just instinct. Poe is a strong, single, and alpha I love. Although a part of her felt horrible, she knew this male was one that was a stronger alpha than Poe.

Leaping down from the truck, Rey followed the driver up to the front door of the house, where he stood waiting for her.

“I thought alphas weren’t allowed inside, so why offer to carry my bag?”

He shrugged and dropped it by the door. “Maz’s boyfriend will be able to help with your bags, but I could still offer to carry it up for you.” He pressed on the buzzer and walked a few steps out of the way.

“We won’t be waking everyone up will we?”

“Maz is up more often than she sleeps, she’ll be here in a moment to unlock the door for you and let you in. But I better be going, I have my own work to do. It was a pleasure to meet you, if you ever have any questions you can find me at the hardware store.”

“I don’t think you mentioned your name.” He smiled at that detail and held his large hand out to her.

“I’m Ben, Ben Solo.” She hesitated before taking his large hand in her smaller one, giving it a small shake.

“Rey.” She nodded.

“Rey,” he repeated. Her name from his lips felt perfect, and soothing. “Its a pleasure. I hope to see you around.”

He stepped away and started walking to the truck, before pausing.

“Oh, welcome to Naboo Miss Palpatine.” He climbed into his truck and with the grumbling of the engine it started up and made its way back down the drive.

Rey was too tired and distracted by the sound of the lock of the house clicking to notice how he someone knew her last name.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a truck driving off from the omega dormitory, pressed for the recent contacts on the bluetooth linked for the truck to dial a number.

“Mother? It’s me, I dropped her off. I want her.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter. more fun coming up. let me know what you think

Maz had to be the most ancient person Rey had ever seen. The door opened to reveal a short woman with white hair and large google like glasses peering out at her. She looked at her as if trying to look into her soul. 

“Ummm, I’m here for a room?” Rey asked, unsure of what to say. “My name is Rey Palpatine, I was recently invited?”

“Oh yes.” The older woman hummed and opened the door wider. “Please come in.”

Rey reached down to pick up the bag that Ben dropped by the door when Maz turned around, to regard her. “You can leave your bags there, they will be brought in by Chewie here.” Opening the door a tall man waited by the door patiently. Rey scooted around him, a little intimidated by his size and followed Maz past an empty room to a desk right next to a stairwell. The old woman got up on a stool and powered up the computer.

“Rey Palpatine.” She hummed.”You were invited in from New York. I hope you got in alright.”

“Yes, I was very lucky to run into someone to help me get here, I didn’t even know where to go when I got here.”

“Lucky girl, wouldn’t want you wandering around lost. But you are here now, that’s all that matters, we just have a few things that need to be done.” She rummaged around in a drawer and pulled out a medical kit.

“We have to receive a blood sample for records, you are aware about government regulations.in tracking omegas. Just a simple prick of your finger.” Rey grimaced, hating this part, although she knows that it was nothing new in the expectations of tracking omegas everywhere. The old woman didn’t hesitate in pricking her finger and sticking the blood samples on the chart to then place in a lock box.

“We also have a few rules to go over about the house.”

“Yes I heard the rules about no alphas here.” Rey nodded. “Hopefully it will be nice.”

“My guests find it most comforting during their stays but there is more. There is a curfew on residents, in their better interest you have to be in the house by eleven p.m. any later and you will be locked out. Laundry days are assigned weekly to our residents, your will be on Thursdays. There will be a meal schedule in your room, for when we have our meals and all residents do help in learning some housekeeping.”

“Sure, anything.” Rey nodded and looked around. “Are the rooms upstairs, I don’t mean to be rude, but I would like a little bit of rest.”

“Of course dear, let me get your key.” Pulling out a key ring Maz selected one before hopping down to walk around to the stairwell. I will let you explore yourself dear, Chewie will bring your bags up in a little while, after you’ve had some time to rest. Your room will be at the end of the hall on the next floor.”

Taking the key from the older woman, Rey nodded her thanks and walked up the stairs for some much needed sleep. Walking up the stairwell she trudged to the room at the end of the hall as Maz said. The bedroom was just as cozy as the rest of the house was, A brass frame bed took up the majority of the bed with a worn quilted blanket on the top of it. A window peered out to face the street where the sunlight was peaking out.

The fatigue was enough for Rey to instead lay down immediately on the bed sinking into the softness. After sitting on the bus for what felt like hours, she was happy to relax and lay down. Pulling her cellphone out from her pocket, she opened her messages to Poe, remembering to let home know she arrived safely.

So what’s it like?

It was honestly a little weird. This place was out in the middle of nowhere and I met this insane alpha male.

Insane how? Rey giggled at the thought of Poe jealous.

Like ‘never been on a suppressant before in his life’. He drove by and gave me a ride into town. But poe this guy was like huge, i feel like he could wrestly a bear bare handed and come out. He was tall and had all this muscle. It was like my instincts told me he was a hunter, a killer.

Well as charming as that sounds, remember to take your suppressants. The last thing I need or more importantly you need is to go in heat around this “insane alpha male”. I’m going to go cry to Finn about what you said. Love you.

Love you too. Talk to you later.

Rey powered off her phone and remember to pull out her suppressants. As odd as it sounded, Rey kept hers in her shoes. With Plutt, she never trusted her suppressants in the house with hinm, where he would loot through her things, he probably would have sold them and then sell her when she hit heat.

Here in this safe looking room, that screamed to Rey that she was safe, and with a lock and everything, she decided to start small from not carrying it on her at all times. Slipping out of her shoes to take the bottle with a full three months worth, she popped one in her mouth and put the bottle in her pillow case, somewhere that no one would see. But hopefully safe.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Maz woke her up past three with a light knock on the door and instructed Rey that it would probably be best to go meet the woman who invited her here, Mayor Leia Organa. So Rey dressed herself up in the nicest dregs she had on her person, a dress that she had since she was sixteen and definitely looked it should have been tossed out long ago. Rey adjusted her messenger bag as Chewie dropped her off at a large building within town square.

“Thanks.” She nodded to him. The burly man just nodded his head to her before turning back around to head to the house. Rey walked into the building and admired the art work on the wall as she found the office of the mayor. Walking into the office, a young girl sat typing away on a monitor and glanced up to her.

“Good afternoon, can I help you?”

“Ummm, I was wanting to pay a visit to Mayor Organa? I just arrived into town and at the inn Maz recommended I come by.”

“Of course just a moment.” The girl walked up over to the large oak doors behind her desk. Slipping in there were a few hushed whispers on the other side when the door swung wide open for a short woman with greying hair.

“Welcome to Naboo Rey Palpatine I have been looking forward to meeting you all day! Come in!” She motioned Rey inside her office as the secretary slipped by once again.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mayor Organa, I’m very happy to be here.”

“I’m glad to hear that dear, after all that we’ve read in your file, you must feel so much better being in our community.” Motioning to a seat in front of her desk. “So how have you settled in over at Maz’s?”

“Very nice, its a lovely place to stay, do all Omega’s stay at Maz’s when they move to town?”

“Yes, usually the best place is to give them some space and time to value some space. But after some time in the town they usually end up moving out.”

“Ok, I just wanted to make sure that the housing is temporary.”

“I’m sure for you it will be dear.” She winked at Rey, sending a chill up her spine for some reason. “So tell me Rey, how badly have you had it out there as an omega, I’m sure it was such a struggle for you.”

“Sometimes, but I do have some to get me by. I’ll probably have to go out and find more at the drug store in town.”

She nodded to that statement and pulled a file out.

“Well that is definitely a possibility, moving forward though I should recommend that you take a visit with our doctor, I’ll speak with Dr. Phasma personally and see when she can fit you in for an appointment. She is an amazing doctor.”

“Thank you ma’am I would be very happy about that. I also was wondering to know, forgive me for asking but I was wanting to know what omegas end up doing here. I just wanted to know what would be expected of me.”

The mayor leaned back in her chair smiling at her almost approvingly. “I like that Rey, you must be a very hard worker, and that definitely goes a long way here. But moving forward, here in Naboo, omegas have a more...relaxed expectation, this is the chance for you to learn useful life skills that would be helpful in your life.”

“Great! I was really hoping to learn more about fixing up a car, and filing taxes and stuff that they never got to teaching in high school.”

“We teach so much I’m sure you were never taught in high school Rey, you’re going to be learning along side some of our other omega students in things like home eq, or fiber work. I’m sure you will find that interesting.”

Those words felt like cold water over Rey. Home Eq? Fiber work? What the fuck would I use that for? In Rey’s head she would have worked here in Naboo in order to save up some money and hopefully get some money saved up to go to school for mechanical work. She always loved using her hands for technology, and being told that for the next few months she would not only be unemployed but learning how to bake, was a buzz kill.

“Is there anything else you would know with a little more action? I would literally be interested in anything, I was hoping to gain some independence working with my hands. I can do the cooking and things too!”

The mayor hummed as if thinking. “Usually most omegas like having those comforting lessons. I’ll see what I can find for you around town for the time being but I have no promises.” She took a longer glance down at what Rey was wearing and clicked her tongue. “It looks like we would also need to see about getting you some clothes as well dear.”

Rey immediately crossed her arms at the rude comment, blushing furiously from shame. So she didn’t have fancy clothes, big deal. 

“Not to worry dear, several have come here with far less than you.” What a pretentious self entitled alpha bitch! Rey wanted to scream not liking this mayor the longer she chatted with her. 

“Thank you for that, but my clothes are fine. Was there anything else I would need to discuss with you about? I was hoping to return to the inn and get some more rest.”

“Of course Rey, do you know your way back?”

“I’ll manage.” Rey stood up when she immediately felt the hairs on the back of her neck when she recognized a familiar scent. A scent that had her dreaming lucidly about deep eyes and large alpha hands during her sleep. The door behind her opened and she smelled the scent full force.

“Ben dear, you’re here rather early to meet for dinner.” The mayor stood up and smiled at the large alpha behind her.

“I thought to drop by early and take a look at that creaky window you told me about.” The alpha said. Rey turned around to nod at him in greeting. “A pleasure to see you again Rey, I see you met my mother.”

“You’re related?” Rey asked looking between them. They looked nothing alike and Ben definitely didn’t have the same attitude as his mother.

“We are.” He nodded, glancing up at his mother. Rey felt like he wanted to voice out an “unfortunately”. 

“Well its perfect that you came early Ben, Rey was just leaving and maybe you could give her a ride to Maz’s.”

“That’s fine I-”

“It would be my pleasure.” Ben cut off and placed a hand on her shoulder. A large hand on her shoulder. Touching her shoulder through the bare sleeve felt like electricity. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you Rey, Ben will see you home.”

Rey felt immediately dismissed, so she went on to walk out with Ben following along after her outside.

“I thought you said your last name was Solo.” She grumbled.

“It is, that was my father’s last name. My mother didn’t take that.”

“I’m sure.” She said, already climbing up into the passenger side of the truck, not even bothering to argue about him offering her a ride. He laughed heartily, and climbed in alongside her.

“Don’t worry, my mother is a bitch, you can say it. I wouldn’t blame you.”

Rey smiled and leaned back, enjoying her second ride with the insane alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun facts.  
1\. i hate this title, let me know if you have a more creative one  
2\. I love the new trailer  
3\. remember when Rey and Poe met in TLJ and she said "i'm rey" and he said "i know" 20 bucks Rey is gonna get mad cause he expects something of her and that's where we get that "everyone thinks they know me, but no one does."/"i do" line. seriously am ready and not ready for this movie.
> 
> let me know what you think of those three.


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll eventually post some Post TROS fix it fics. Because Its not over.

Rey was curled up safely in a nice armchair with her phone in hand to chat with Poe. It was while she was texting him about her meeting with the mayor that she described in her story as “the alpha bitch” that the front door swung open and a shorter omega came prancing in. 

Her hair was cut short with crooked bangs that hung over her eyes, and framed her heart shaped face. Her eyes spotted Rey and a wife smile spread across her face.

“Oh my god! It’s you! Maz told me that a new omega moved in today!” She moved closer and took a seat beside her. “My name’s Rose!”

“Rey.” She nodded, taking the young girls hand. “I take it my reputation of being here perceives me.”

“I mean we both live here, but I’m so excited to meet you. It's not everyday we get someone new here in this town.”

“Are there a lot of omegas here?” Rey was actually curious about if there would be alot of people she would run into living in this house, hoping that this wouldn’t be the standard reaction.

“It’s just us and two others. One I hardly see anymore here she’s very close to some alpha she met in town.” The disappointment in her voice was obvious. Omega’s being the weakest links, as well as the rarer designation, usually meant that you preferred to have that closeness with others, especially other omegas. 

“So where are you from?” Rey asked trying to make conversation to avoid the tension. 

“I come from out in California, my sister and I moved to Boston a few years ago. I got the invite to move here when my older sister was facing financial issues, so I came here to lessen her burden.”

“Is she still in Boston? That’s not far from here.”

“It’s not and I still talk to her, its hard though cause she’s working to become a detective.” 

“That’s amazing, is she a beta?”

“Yeah, she said she wasn’t surprised that I presented as an omega, I’ve always been timid. Even around here with people being so nice to omegas, it's a little intimidating.”

“What’s it like living here anyways?” Rey grinned, adjusting herself in the chair. “I’ve met some of the strangest people here so far, and I’ve barely been here for a day. Does it ever get more, I don’t know, normal?”

“Normal is a pretty obtuse concept around here.It’s definitely a lifestyle choice in Naboo. It seems odd at first, believe me I was freaked out too, but thats just because it’s weird to see how easy it is to be ourselves here. I mean, I can nest up in my room and not have any worries of an alpha intruding in the house. After some time, then you start wanting to enjoy some omega things, like learning how to cook or to sew. It really brings out the omega in you and there’s no worry about someone seeing it as weakness or impending heat. To the point it becomes a new normal.”

Rey nodded along, rethinking over her opinion about the lessons the mayor mentioned earlier. 

“So who is it that you met that you think is strange? Anyone I know?”

“Well I’m assuming you at least know the mayor and her odd son Ben Solo?”

“Really?” Rose squeaked with a growing smile on her face. “You think the mayor is weird? She’s like the sweetest lady here next to Maz. I didn’t get a formal greeting with her like you did, but I met her only once after I was here for a while and she still remembered my name! She’s really on top of it.”

“While that itself sounds weird, but her son Ben Solo! We met when I was coming in and he’s so weird! Plus it smells like he has never heard of a suppressant before!”

“Oh well that a normal case around here. Most alphas never take anything to suppress their scents.”

“What if that triggers an Omega then?” 

“Well that’s why this is such a beautiful set up. Either an omega is already mated and has an alpha to see them through heat, and even if one of us are triggered we have a safe space in omega house. I’ve had a heat here before and no one bothered me besides Maz. The basement is all set up for it and everything.”

“I still don’t know how to feel about that, but maybe it’s something I can grow into. But seriously this guy smelled like he was emitting it from his very pores.”

“Do you think maybe he’s attracted to you?”

“I don’t think so.” Rey rolled her eyes at the thought. “And I would hope not, he looked at me as if I was a fresh chicken.”

Rose giggled. “Well you don’t have to worry about it, all the alpha’s here are very respectable with us here. It’s almost like we’re treated like respectable ladies in some regency novel or something. Trust me Rey, when you get comfortable here, it starts to grow on you.”

She and Rose chatted on through the night by the time Maz came in and called them for supper, they told each other everything. At dinner, Rey met the other girl that was living in the house, Jessica. The last omega that was supposedly living there was out for dinner that night. Rey was enjoying herself so much that by the time she retired to her room that night, she didn’t notice how the towel she used for her shower was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was some what shitty. Tune in next time when Rey goes to a class with Rose and thinks that this Omega bullshit is not for her.


End file.
